


The Time(s) Where:

by Taurenova (JenNova)



Category: Community
Genre: Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/Taurenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times where Abed and Troy share an unexpected moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time(s) Where:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [77sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/77sparks/gifts).



> Dear Sparky77 - I hope you enjoy my Abed PoV as much as I enjoyed writing it.

There is the time where:

Troy is a little obsessed with Samuel L Jackson. Abed doesn't blame him – Sam L is pretty much the coolest person on film, after all – but sometimes the constant repetition of lines from _Pulp Fiction_ annoy even him.

In the effort to widen Troy's pool of quotable quotes Abed shows him the highlights of Samuel L Jackson kicking ass and taking names in _Star Wars_. Troy combines _Star Wars_ with _Pulp Fiction_ in the way thousands of fanboys have since Sam L was cast as Mace Windu.

Abed realises that probably the only way to get Troy to stop, or at least maybe cut down to using the quotes a few times a day, is to find a film that is truly terrible. It's harder than it sounds because _Snakes on a Plane_, though really bad, is actually quotable.

(That would be Sam L being the coolest person in film. Again.)

Abed thinks he's hit the jackpot when he unearths _The Search For One-Eyed Jimmy_. It's _terrible_. Even Sam L can't make this film good.

Troy proves him wrong.

Again.

Troy leans heavily against him as they watch the movie, enjoying it on some level Abed can't even _begin_ to understand, and is warm and smells really good.

And suddenly Abed finds he doesn't mind so much.

Then there is the time where:

Troy thinks it's a totally awesome idea to follow Jeff. Abed tags along because he likes Jeff and he likes following things. (Once he followed a plastic bag for nearly fifteen minutes before he decided it was too _American Beauty_.) He tags along especially because he likes Troy.

Turns out Jeff is a lot more paranoid than you might think. Abed thinks this might have something to with the week Annie spent ambushing him about the local homeless shelter. (In true Jeff form he'd ended up learning a neat little moral about his own assumptions and there'd been a satisfying conclusion for all concerned.)

Jeff darts looks behind him every few minutes. Which means that Abed and Troy have to keep jumping for cover. One time Abed ends up pushing Troy against a tree trunk, not evening thinking as he invades Troy's personal space. Abed peeks around the tree and sees Jeff jogging across the courtyard (he always makes everything look so easy), waving at Britta.

He turns back to Troy, to tell him the coast is clear, only to find Troy giving him the strangest look. His hands are on Troy's upper arms and Troy's hands are on his waist and Troy's eyes are a little wide. Abed opens his mouth to say something, he's not sure what, when Troy gives him a little push and slips away.

Abed has a feeling that something's going on. He's pretty sure that if he asks Troy, though, Troy will say that nothing is going on.

That's just the way Troy is.

And finally there's the time where:

It's takes Abed half an hour to realise that this is a date. He wasn't paying attention, at first, because Troy asked him about the movie he was working on and Abed doesn't know if anyone has noticed that he kinda gets carried away when he starts talking about movies but that's what happens, anyway.

It's at the same time that Abed realises that Troy rarely asks him about his movies (Abed is always happy to start that conversation all by himself) that he realises this is a date. It's a date because there's a picnic blanket, borrowed from Annie, and food that Troy has made himself.

Also Troy keeps shifting awkwardly from side to side and not really meeting Abed's eyes.

This is unexpected, and Abed says so. He also mentions that it's a date. He half expects Troy to brush it off, call him a name, laugh and then start talking about football. (Troy doesn't actually talk about football that often when it's just him and Abed.)

Instead Troy ducks his head and stares at his hands and Abed really doesn't know what to say. Which is odd, for him, and he thinks about that for a long time while Troy doesn't look at him.

Eventually Troy asks if Abed minds that it's a date. Abed thinks about this for all of ten seconds before deciding that he doesn't mind at all. When he tells Troy he receives a blinding white smile. (He suspects that's the one that made Annie fall for Troy in High School.)

For a moment Abed worries about how Annie will react – then Troy is cupping the side of his face with his hand, brushing a thumb over his cheek, and it's been a little while since Abed had any cause to kiss someone but he remembers how this part goes.

Troy is curiously shy as he kisses Abed, hesitant and gentle and not at all like Abed would have expected, and it's up to Abed to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue into Troy's mouth.

Troy makes a sound that Abed will make fun of him for. But that's okay – that's just the way Troy and Abed are.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] The Time(s) Where:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490183) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
